Annabeth Alone
by Purple Pizza
Summary: "She sat up with a scream, her heart racing. She could still feel the cobwebs encircling every inch of her skin. In the dark, she reached out to the space next to her for Percy, only to meet empty sheets. Percy Was Gone. Annabeth was alone." Percabeth angst.
1. Annabeth

**Hey! I have finally gotten around to reading the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books although I haven't tracked down Trials of Apollo in the library yet. So, in the meantime I thought I'd write some Percabeth angst! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the most terrifying rendition of _Incy Wincy Spider_ ever heard. Granted, Annabeth had never liked the song due to the main theme of spiders, but the singer of this version made it entirely worse. Arachne's haunting voice echoed through the giant cavern, sending shivers down Annabeth's spine. The humanoid spider was slowly approaching where Annabeth was standing, her song now reduced to eerie humming. The girl backed up away from her foe, gasping when her back came into contact with a web. It clung to her arms desperately, and a feeling of claustrophobia rose inside her. The spider grinned at her and Annabeth had never been so scared in her life. She struggled to break free, but she was held tight against the wall.

"No," she whispered. "No, let me go! Please, no!"

Arachne only grew closer, and reached out one limb towards Annabeth. The spider gave her another one of her chilling smiles and cut the web she was stuck to from one wall, so she was pulled towards the gaping chasm beneath.

Tartarus.

Annabeth began to scream.

Suddenly Luke was there. He somehow pushed the spider into the chasm and pulled Annabeth towards him. He looked just as he did the last time she saw him, not excluding the blood stain on his top, evidence of the wound that killed him.

Annabeth didn't care. She still gave him a hug, just as she had so many times when they were on the run together.

Then she felt it. The pull on her ankle. She was ripped out of his arms and pulled backwards.

"No! Luke!" She yelled, grasping onto his arms as she found herself slipping backwards. She slipped over the edge, one hand retaining its tight grip on her old friend, the other grasping onto the rock, trying to pull herself up. But her hands were sweaty and her grip began to slip. Suddenly Luke's faced morphed into Percy's. The grip on her arm tightened.

"Don't you dare let go, Wise Girl," he said, his voice strained.  
The pull on her foot intensified and she screamed in pain. Her hand began to slip out of Percy's. She desperately reached out, even letting go of the rock to grab on to him with both hands, but she slipped through his fingertips and fell into the darkness.

She sat up with a scream, her heart racing. She could still feel the cobwebs encircling every inch of her skin. In the dark, she reached out to the space next to her for Percy, only to meet empty sheets. She called out his name, her voice thick with tears, but was met with silence. In her panic, she fumbled for the lightswitch. Why was the light out anyway? Neither of them slept in the dark these days. When the room was eventually illuminated, she found her room to be empty except for her. Percy's side of the bed looked untouched, apart from the covers she had snatched in her night terror. His pillow smelled of washing powder instead of him. Annabeth shakily stood up and made her way over to the chest of drawers. She picked up the photograph. Even through her tears she could see something was missing. There were only six teenagers there. In the space where Percy should've been, there was an empty space.

The picture clattered to the floor as Annabeth let out an anguished scream. Her legs gave way and she descended into hysterical sobs.

Percy was gone.

Annabeth was alone.

* * *

 **:D Opinions? I'm not used to writing angst and I haven't written a short for at least a year. I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

 **THIS IS NOT THE END. I will be posting a Percy sequel chapter at some point, just to clarify any questions you will have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or Camp Half Blood or Tartarus. This work is inspired by the writing of Rick Riordan, and Ancient Greek mythology. This is my first time writing for this fandom so I'm sorry if anyone is OOC.**

 **This is basically a fanfiction about a fanfiction if you think about it. Huh.**


	2. Percy

Percy was just dozing off to sleep when the blow came to his stomach. He huffed loudly, winded. When he recovered, he turned to the offending arm. It's owner was asleep next to him, but Annabeth's slumber was anything but peaceful. She was tossing and turning and muttering.

"No. Please, no. Let me go."

The frightened noises escaping her struck Percy more than her accidental attack. Tartarus still haunted them, and it had nearly been a year. Percy refused to sleep where he couldn't check on Annabeth when she had a nightmare; and vice versa for his own terrors.

He reached out a hand to smooth back blonde curls on her forehead, hushing her and muttering to her soothingly. She was in a cold sweat but she soon settled into his embrace and Percy relaxed. Hopefully she had settled into a more peaceful dream.

Then she stiffened. "No, _no_!" She began to scream and thrash about against him. Percy had dealt with this more times than he liked. He wished he could erase the pain. During her worst terrors he had even contemplated asking Nico to bring him water from the Lethe to make her forget what they had endured. He had gone to hell and back for this girl and would do again, so long as she was safe.

Through her hysterical sobs Annabeth muttered a name: "Luke." Percy breathed in sharply. It had been two years and her nightmares of him had become less frequent, but they still occurred. Despite his betrayal, Annabeth still loved him in a way, and Percy had come to terms with this. He understood her pain at his death. That didn't mean he had to like hearing another man's name on her sleeping lips, albeit a ghost still haunting them both.

Annabeth clung to Percy like a lifeline, although she stayed asleep. The hysteria left her voice and she was now just crying. Percy combed her hair with his hands, kissing her face.

Then his blood ran cold as she began to scream his name. He sat up and cradled her across his chest, rocking her.

"Annabeth wake up," he said, panicking slightly. She was usually easier to rouse from her terrors than this. "I've got you, you're safe, I've got you, I love you," he repeated, soothing himself more than her.

A tight grip around his neck alerted Percy that she was awake. She sobbed into his shoulder as he rocked her, repeating his mantra: "I'm here, I've got you, you're safe."

She eventually quietened and sniffed a few times before eventually speaking. "It was Arachne again. And then I slipped out of your hands. And I woke up and you were gone. Completely. I woke up alone and I was so afraid, please never leave me." Her words tumbled out in a rush into his chest.

Percy tightened his grip on her. He felt a surge of anger towards Calypso. The curse she had placed on Annabeth in Tartarus may not haunt her waking hours anymore but it was the cause of far too many nightmares. "It was a dream. Only a dream. I'm here, Annabeth. I'm not leaving you. I could never do anything to hurt you, I swear it on the Styx. I love you Wise Girl."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered. Soon she fell back into a more settled sleep. After stroking her hair for a while, Percy joined her.

 **Agh guys I'm** **bad at fluff. Was that even fluff? I feel like it was a bit out of character. I hope you all enjoyed it. I haven't** **written anything remotely fluffy in years because** **I** **usually give up** **on stories** **before I** **can get that far. And then the story that did get fluffy... *Shudders* Let's** **forget about that one.**

 **So yeah. Hi. This chapter is also unbearably** **short. Fun times. I would say this isn't** **my best** **work but I** **don't** **know what** **my best** **work even** **is tbh lol**

 **For any Solangelo fans who liked this I have just started another short so check it out on my profile! :)**


End file.
